VOX Box: Heretic Saga 7
Characters * Lee Travis * Ystina * Greg Saunders * John Constantine Location * SoBMC Clubhouse, Otisburg, Gotham City, NJ * October 24th 2016, 2137 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter activated: rock music (high volume), drunken laughter, background chatter * brakes engaged, engine shuts down, car doors open: 3 instances, feet shuffling: 3 instances, car doors closing: 3 instances * Lee Travis: We sure about going in here? This doesn't seem like the sort of place for us. * Ystina: scoff Speak for yourself. This looks like fun to me. * Greg Saunders: chuckle, feet shuffling, body resting on car hood Why don't you go scope it out, Tina? Lee and I will wait out here in the parking lot until John arrives... * Ystina: footsteps Don't have to threaten me with a good time! footsteps Woo! footsteps * Lee Travis: You think she'll be okay in there? * Greg Saunders: scoff Ystina? chuckle She'll be fine! Honestly, can't say I'm not worried about the hard-ass bikers. * Lee Travis: giggle You have a point there... You ever deal with these Sons before? * Greg Saunders: Yeah. Plenty of times. Both as suspects and... less-guilty suspects. You? * Lee Travis: Yeah, before they were the Sons... when they were the new Red Hood Gang. * Greg Saunders: During the Cataclysm? I figured you were safe inside the.. you know... by that time. How'd you cross paths with them? * Lee Travis: footsteps, feet shuffling, body resting on car hood I snuck out a few times... for fresh air. * Greg Saunders: Are you serious? By yourself? Stuff, what the hell were you thinking? * Lee Travis: I wasn't. I was a kid... well, a teen, but... Hormones and expletive. I don't know. It was stupid. I know. * Greg Saunders: And how'd your encounter with them go? * Lee Travis: Good... Actually, it was really good. I turned down the wrong alley and there were like five thugs taking the shoes off a cop they just beat to death. As soon as I realized what was going on, I tried to leave but then three motorcycles rolled up behind me, pinning me in the alley. scoff I froze. Like a deer in the headlights... sigh and as the riders got off their bikes I thought I was dead, but to my surprise... They walked right past me. The one in the iron mask, the one they called Dumas was with them. chuckle Funny thing, I remember he was scrawnier and shorter than I figured he'd be. He had a young voice as he put his hand on my shoulder and told me to look into his eyes... His unnaturally green eyes. I did what he told me to do and I almost didn't hear the sounds of the other bikers beating the expletive out of the thugs behind me. chuckle You know, he might've been my first crush. chuckle How messed up is that? giggle Anyway, I lost track of time. I honestly couldn't say if I had been staring him in the eyes for a second, a full minute, or an hour. I just know that once I calmed down, he motioned with his head silently. Basically told me to get out of there... and I did. chuckle * Greg Saunders: chuckle Well, I, for one, am glad he was there, Stuff. Otherwise I'd likely assigned to have that crotchety Agent Zolomon as a partner again. chuckle What with my luck being what it is. * Lee Travis: I still wonder what happened to that Dumas. * Greg Saunders: I've heard a few rumors... * Lee Travis: That he's that Wayne kid that the Joker kidnapped, dressed as Robin, and beat to death? * Greg Saunders: Yeah, heard that one... * Lee Travis: Or the one he ran away to Markovia and hunted vampires? * Greg Saunders: Yep, heard that one, too... * Lee Travis: Or he's this vigilante Red Hood? * Greg Saunders: Yeah, pretty much heard them all, I think. * Lee Travis: So which one is it? * Greg Saunders: Can't really say, Sweet-Stuff... * Lee Travis: Can't or won't? * Greg Saunders: You know I don't like to mince words and tussle with semantics. * Lee Travis: sigh So it's going to be like that, is it? * Greg Saunders: It's going to be like that. * Lee Travis: There you go protecting these masked thugs, again... I don't get what you see in these vigilantes. * Greg Saunders: chuckle Yeah... You can't open the book of my life and jump in the middle. Like woman, I'm a mystery. * Lee Travis: groan There you go... Dropping quotes from that silly sci-fi show and getting all evasive on me. * Greg Saunders: Whoa, now you take that back, you hear? * Lee Travis: scoff Seriously? Are you saying that you're not trying to avoid my questions? * Greg Saunders: scoff No, I'm definitely doing that. But there's no need to insult the greatest seventeen hours of storytelling ever filmed. * Lee Travis: scoff I don't know about... * Greg Saunders: Careful now, or I swear by my pretty floral bonnet, I will end you. * Lee Travis: chuckle You only like it because you think you look like the captain. * Greg Saunders: Wow, that's a shift of gears there. You went from fightin' words to flattery on the turn of a dime. I'm impressed... but then again, you're female. You're a fickle sort, ain't you? chuckle Oh, well... I can't stay mad at you, Stuff. So, you got it. I forgive you... this time. * Lee Travis: scoff It wasn't flattery... I don't think you look anything like that actor. * Greg Saunders: Seriously? What if I turn my head like so? * Lee Travis: Eh... No. I don't see it. You look more like... the captain on that Star Trek show. * Greg Saunders: Come again? * Lee Travis: Yeah... Yeah! That's who you remind me of more. Way more of a resemblance there. * Greg Saunders: Whoa, hold on now! This is important! Which version of Kirk are you saying I look like? Shatner or Pine? * Lee Travis: scoff Kirk? chuckle You wish you looked as good as Chris Pine. * Greg Saunders: So... Shatner? Eh, I can live with Shatner... Y'know, in his time, he was considered to be a sex symbol- * Lee Travis: You don't look like any version of Kirk, Wing... sigh * Greg Saunders: Oh, so you're saying I have the charisma and gravitas of Picard? * Lee Travis: What? No... * Greg Saunders: Huh... Well, if not him then... 4.2 seconds, tongue click Are you saying I look like Bakula? * Lee Travis: I don't know the actor's name. The captain of the... sigh Voyager? Yeah, that's it. * Greg Saunders: chortle loud: I look like Janeway?! * Lee Travis: Mm-hmm... Spitting image, really. * Greg Saunders: Oh, that does it, Stuff. I'm going to have to- * Lee Travis: feet shuffling Whoa, don't you dare, Wing... footsteps I'm serious! * John Constantine: lighter wheel crank, puff, puff, lighter lid snap Am I interrupting something? * Greg Saunders: Nah, we're just waiting for- Ah, speaking of the devil. * Ystina: footsteps Ah, great. You're all here. I got us an audience with the Saint. Come on. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 6. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 8. * Quotes come from the Firefly TV series. * Chris Pine was used as a basis for the look of Earth-27's Hal Jordan. * All three of the rumors about the fate of Dumas are actually true. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 7 Category:VOX Box Category:Lee Travis/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:John Constantine/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:SoBMC Clubhouse/Appearances Category:Otisburg/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline